Batman Meets Sailor Pluto
by ShotingStar
Summary: Look at the title and you have the summary.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Batman so LEAVE ME ALONE!  
***************************************************  
  
Batman Meets Sailor Pluto  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after Galaxia and Forever for Batman.  
***************************************************  
  
In the living room at the Wayne Manor Police Commissioner Jim Gordon was sitting trying to think of a way to ask his friend Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman about calling off the fashion show.  
  
"Hey, Jim you look worried. What's up?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Bruce, that fashion show that will be held here can you call it off?" asked Jim.  
  
"I don't know I have designers coming from all over the world. Why do you want me to call it off, Jim?" asked Bruce. He had been planning this for months to raise money for a new Children's Wing in the hospital.   
***************************************************  
  
In Japan a young designer was rereading the invitation again.  
  
To: Trista Mayo  
From: Bruce Wayne  
Place: Gothom City, U.S.A  
Date: May 18, 2003  
R.A.S.A.P: Trista Mayo you are invited to have your designs shown in a fashion show. Please send your response card as soon as possible if you are able to attend.  
" This has to be a mistake! I'm not even that famous yet. Why would they want me? Well I have nothing to lose. I will send the response card. All they can do is write back and say it was a mistake and not to come." Trista said thoughtfully to herself. One week later a letter came from Bruce Wayne.  
'Here it is!' thought Trista as she opened the letter. It said,  
Dear Miss Mayo,  
I know you must think that this is a mistake but it is not. A real good friend of mine was in Japan not to long ago and bought some of your designs and liked them a lot. When she came home she showed them to me. She thought it was a shame that you could not get a break. I liked your designs too so I thought of you when this idea came up for a fundraiser. Maybe you will get the break you need if you came. And Miss Mayo if you need any help getting here or with a place to stay while here please let me know. I would be glad to help.  
Sincerely,  
Bruce Wayne 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Thank you to Sonic for the right spelling of Mieoh. And to Myst Lady and Akina Tori for the in put. I know this chapter was short but it was to see if the idea was any good. So should I keep going or not please let me know? Also should the others be in the story or keep it Trista centered?


	3. Going To The USA

Disclaimer: You Should Know The Damn Thing By Now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Going To The U.S.A.**

'How will the others take this? I hope they will be happy for me. Will the Princess even let me go? I wonder who the friend was that showed him what I made and what it was?'

Trista was so deep in thought that she did not hear the others come in and walk up to her. That when Amara touched her she jumped.

"Amara stop that! You scared me!" Trista yelled at her.

"What are you thinking about? It's not like you to have us just walk up to you like that." Michelle asked.

"Well I got this last week and this letter came yesterday to say that it was not a mistake. I did not tell anyone in case it was a mistake so they would not be disappointed if it was." Trista told them as she handed them the invitation and the letter from Bruce Wayne.

"It's about time someone sees that you can make some very beautiful thing and give you the chance you need to show the world. When will you be going and how long will you stay?" asked Amara.

"I can't go. I have to be at the time gates and there is the Princess to watch. There is just to much to do right here to go off and leave you all to do it by yourself." Trista said as she walked off.

Amara watched as she walked away from her dream and thought, 

'No way am I going to I going to let this happen to her. She has been to much of a friend to let her throw it away like this.'

"Call the others and don't let her know! She is going I'm sure we can work something out with the Princess about the Time Gates and the rest of us can watch over her just fine." Amara said.

As Michelle went to make the calls she thought, 'boy is Trista going to be mad at us for this but who cares she will see that we did it because we love her.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In Gotham City Batman was making his rounds of the city and thinking.

'I hope she comes. I think that her designs could sell very well here. What is that thing?'

Batman sat on the roof watching the Joker and the strange thing with him. They were not breaking the law so he just keeps an eye on them.

'Is this were the threat came from that Jim got? I guess I will have to keep on The Joker so that he leaves the show alone.' thought Batman as he left to go to the Bat cave and then home for some sleep.

The next morning in the mail he got a letter from Japan saying that Trista would be coming to the show one way or another.

That day he had to go to the airport the designers were starting to show up today.

That at Jim Gordon's office Batman was telling him about what he saw.

"I have no idea what it was but I will be keep and eye on them. Do you think that this is were the threat came from?"

"I don't think so it does not seem like the Joker's way but the other thing is new. I wish I could have gotten Bruce to put this off for a little while." Jim said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Trista just came back from a walk to clear her head and think of a way to say no to Mr. Wayne for the invite to the show.

As she walked into the house she saw her bags packed and by the door.

"What the hell is going on? Amara why the hell are my bags here!" Trista yelled as she walked thought the house looking for her.

As she walked into the back yard she was shocked to see everyone there.

"Sit down Trista. I have something to tell you and you will listen to me before you say anything at all." Amara said.

As Trista sat down she thought. 'What has she done now and why are they all here?'

"We have all talked about this and we will take over for you at the Time Gates. The rest of us can watch over the Princess. You are too much of a good friend to let you walk away from this now. We all feel this way so we pack for you and you are leaving on the 5 pm flight to the U.S.A.," said Amara.

Trista looked around at all her friends and saw that they all were nodding their heads as if they wished her to go.

"Thank you all. I am glad I have such good friends like all of you." Trista said.


	4. Making A New Friend

Disclaimer: I HOPE YOU KNOW THE DAMN THING BY NOW! I HAVE NOTHING TO SUE FOR!

***************************************************

**Making A New Friend**

"Thank you all but what about my responsible here to you and the others?" Trista asked.

"We will be ok Trista mama." said Hotaru.

"Yes we will. I have the others to watch over me and the Outers said they would take turns at the Time Gates." said Serena.

"Just one thing you may not like. You will be staying with Mr. Wayne because my parents are there for the show and I don't think they will like one of my friends showing up to stay there." Michelle said.

"I don't have to stay there I could stay in a Hotel." Trista said.

"I told him that when he called to find out when you were coming and he would have none of it." Amara said.

"He will meet you at the airport and them take you to his place." Hotaru.

"Ok I guess you have covered everything that would keep me here. I will go." Trista said.

At that Amara got up and put Trista's bags in the car so they could get to the airport. As Trista said her goodbyes to all her friends. When she got to Rei she said.

"Rei, if anything should happen you give me a call right away and I will come back to help out."

"I will Trista," Rei said as she thought, 'Like hell I will. You need this shot and I am going to see to it you get it.'

"Good luck Trista!" all the Inners yelled as Amara drove off.

After they had Trista checked in for her flight. Trista said to Amara,

"Are you sure you have everything covered?"

"Yes Trista. Don't worry it will be ok you go and show them all how to make clothes." Amara said.

"Good luck Trista." said Michelle and Hotaru, as her flight was called to bored.

Trista got on the plane and found her seat as she thought,

'What good friends I have. I will have to remember to thank them when I get home. Well it's a 3 hour flight so I think I will get some sleep.'

Author's Note: I have no ideal how long it takes to get here so I am just guessing. I all so don't know how customs works so I will jump ahead to her meeting with Bruce.

As Trista came out of customs she saw a tall good looking man standing there as she checked him out he came up to her and said in Japanese,

"Konnichowa! Kangeini Amerika. Anata hitsujuhin desu tsukaret kara ano hiko. Gomennasai! Watashiwa no naageru Wayne Bruce."

"Thank you so very much it is not very often that someone outside the Japanese race would honor us this way." Trista said with a big smile on her face.

"I spent many years in Japan when I was a young man and think it is a very beautiful place and the people were very nice to me so it is the least I could do to show what I learned there." Bruce said as he got into the car for the drive home.

On the ride to Wayne Manor, Bruce told Trista,

"I know you are just starting out so if you need any help with getting ready for the show let me know and I will try to help."

"Thank you very much for all the help you have given all ready. Could you please tell me who showed you what they bought?" asked Trista.

"I will have to ask them they had said that they would not like you to know who they were." Bruce said.

They drove in silence till they pulled up to Wayne Manor and Trista saw his home for the first time. They got out of the car and as they walked up to the front door they passed any number of flowers some of them she know like the Roses and Violets others she was not to sure of but the way they were and the colors made them even more beautiful. As they walked into the Manor house Trista said,

"You have a very beautiful home Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you. But please call me Bruce. I know you have to be tired from the flight so I will show you to your room so you can rest." said Bruce.

As they walked throw the Manor Trista could see that it lacked the woman's touch so she thought,

'How could such a good looking man not have someone in his life. Wow! Where did that come from?'

***************************************************

Author's Note: The Japanese in this chapter means: Hello. Welcome to America. You must be tired from the flight let's go to my house. Oh I'm sorry. My name is Bruce Wayne.


	5. Getting To Know The Host

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon so you cannot sue me. You will not get anything if you do!

***************************************************

**Getting to Know The Host **

They came to a stop in front of a very beautiful room done in dark red and the furniture was in the Japanese style. The sheets and pillowcases were bright with flowers all over them.

"I hope this will do?" Bruce said.

"Yes this will do it is very nice. Thank you." Trista replied.

"My Butler Alfred will bring you something to eat at suppertime. If you need anything else just ask and he will get it or show you were to get it." Bruce told her.

After Bruce left the room Trista started to unpack her cloths and thought,

' He is good looking why does he not have a wife or a girlfriend? There is something strange about him. I have never found anyone that is so much like me and than not like me. I guess I will have to get to know him better. What the hell was that light!"

Just as she was about to go look out the window to see there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." Trista called from the window were she was looking at a large red circle with a black bat in it.

"Do you need anything Miss Meioh?" Alfred asked her.

"You must be Alfred. No I don't need anything right know but could you please tell me what that is?" Trista asked pointing out the window at the thing in the sky.

Alfred walked over to the window and looked out to see what she was talking about and then said,

"That is just the bat single. The police must need Batman's help to get some crook off the street."

After Alfred left she thought,

' I guess that if Japan can have the Sailor Scouts they can have there Batman. I guess if he needs help and I get board I can help him.'

That night as she slept she dreamed of a young boy with his parents walking and then all of the sudden and man steeped out of the shadows with a gun and the man then robbed them. Than all of the sudden it all changed when the man tried to stop them from taking the woman's wedding ring. The robber just shot him and then turned the gun on the woman and shot her as well. The man was just about to turn the gun on the boy when the sound of the police cars coming made him run away.

Trista sat straight up in bed thinking,

'Why the hell am I having such dreams? Could I be seeing the past or is there a little boy that needs my help. I wish I could go to the Time Gates to see if I could find out but Amara said she would hurt me if she found out I was there.'

She looked at the clock it was 5 am in the morning she knew there would not get any more sleep that night. Trista got up and went to the window and looked out it was still dark just the way she liked it.

'I think I will take a walk and try to clear my head.' she thought, as she got dressed.

She left the Manor House dresses in light green pants and shirt set. Trista just loved to walk in the dark because it would take her back to her Planet of Pluto and a much happier time.

All of the sudden Trista was bright out of her daydream by the scream of some people and them running by her. She stopped one lady and asked her,

"What is going on here?"

"I don't know but you had better run or it will get you to!" the lady told her before she ran off.

'I better check this out. Maybe from what she said we did not get them all and Sailor Pluto will be needed after all.' Trista thought.

She followed the line of people that were running away from the area to find a yoma taking the life force from people.

'How could we have missed it? I have to do something about it!' Trista thought, as she got ready to turn into Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto Planet power make up!" Trista called out her transformation phase and changed into Sailor Pluto not knowing that she was being watched from the rooftop.

'What the hell was that?' Batman thought as he jumped in to the fight lonely to get knocked down. As he got up he throw a Bata rang but it did not have any effect on him. The yoma grabbed on to him and just throw him across the road ripping his mask as he did.

Sailor Pluto ran to were Batman was laying and was glad to find that he was still alive.

"I don't know how we missed you but I sailor Pluto will stop you here for good!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

"Dead Scream." Sailor Pluto whispered. At that time a planet shaped ball of energy few from the big key she had right at the yoma. When the energy hit the yoma it screamed in pain and then turned to dust.

Sailor Pluto then turned back to Batman he was still out cold and the police were getting closer. That is when she saw that his mask was torn and you could see his face the face of her host Bruce Wayne! 

'I have to get him out of here! There must be some reason that he hides behind that mask and I'm sure the police will not understand.' Sailor Pluto thought as she opened a portal to the Manor house.

"Help me! Is anyone here?" Sailor Pluto yelled.

"What is all the noise about?" Alfred ask as he walked into the room.

"Help me he's hurt bad." she said.

***************************************************

Author's Note: Thank you very much Sonic for the right spelling of Meioh.


	6. Getting Better and Telling Stories Part ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon so don't sue will not get anything I am poor and doing this for fun!

***************************************************

**Getting Better and Telling Stories**

"Help me get him to bed. Then I will call a friend that's a Doctor to come look at him. Miss please don't tell anyone about this and he will want to talk to you when he is better." Alfred said as he went to the phone to call the Doctor.

'I had better get out of here. I don't think the Princess will like it if I had to tell or story to this man.' Sailor Pluto thought as she left the room for his bedroom to change back to Trista.

Trista came back down to cover that she was gone to hear Alfred on the phone with someone.

"Yes master Dick he is in bed and the Doctor is with him right now. I'm not sure what happened to him all I know is that some strange woman brought him here and than left. Master Dick you have to come home this woman knows all I will need your help. Ok see you then." Alfred said.

"Alfred what is going on? I wake up to cars coming up the driveway and people talking in the hallways." Trista asked.

Before Alfred could say anything the Doctor came down and said,

"Alfred keep him in bed for the next day or two if you can. Miss would you be Trista?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Trista asked.

"He's awake and asking to see you. You may go see him but don't stay to long he does need his rest." the Doctor said.

As she walked to Bruce's room she thought,

'What could he want with me?'

She stood outside the door in a daydream that showed her it was ok for him to be told of who they are and where they came from. He would not think she was wired or nuts and he would be there friend and help them all he could.

She was brought out of the daydream when she heard something fall in his room. She just ran into the room to make sure that he was ok and found Bruce on the floor.

"Are you ok? Can I help you back into bed?" Trista asked, as she turned red because she saw that he had no cloths on.

Bruce looked up to see a very red Trista looking at him very worried.

"I'm ok. I have to use the restroom and there is a robe on the back of the bathroom door. Could you please help me?" Bruce asked her his face almost as red as her own.

"Ok but then right back to bed for you. The Doctor told Alfred to try to keep you there for a day or two." she said as she got his rob for him and helped him put it on then to the bathroom and when he was done back to bed.

"Will you tell anyone about Batman? You are the one who brought me here?" Bruce asked.

"What are you talking about? I was waked up by all the noise." Trista said.

"Trista I saw you in town when you changed. I know it was you who got me back here. I will not tell about you so in return I ask you say nothing about Batman." Bruce told her sternly.

"I guess if you saw then I cannot lie about it and no I will not tell about Batman to anyone." Trista said.

"Will you tell me about how you came to be Batman?" Trista asked.

"If you will tell me about you and I give you no choice but to tell me what that thing was that did this." Bruce said.

***************************************************

Author's Note: Give me some ideas on how much she should tell him. What does he tell her and does he tell her that Dick is Robin? Please let me know what you think.


	7. Getting Better and Telling The Stories P...

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Or Sailor Moon!

***************************************************

**Getting Better And Telling Stories**

"I will tell you all I can but you must understand that there are others that I must think of to," said Trista.

Just at that moment the door to the room swing open and a young man came into the room.

"Bruce are you ok?" the young man asked with a worried look on his face.

"Dick I thought I taught you better than that. Yes I'm all right and this is Trista. She is my guest from Japan. Trista this is my ward Dick." Bruce said as he fought to keep his eyes open from the concision he had got in the fight.

"We had better let him rest for know." Dick said as he helped Trista up from her chair and to the door.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Bruce. Hope you feel better then." Trista said as she let Dick lead her out the door.

The walked quietly to the sitting room were Alfred had some tea and cookies waiting for them.

"Alfred what happened?" Dick asked

"Well Master Dick all I know is that a couple hours ago some woman in a sailor outfit just appeared in this room with him and he was all ready hurt." Alfred told him.

"Would you please tell me what she looked like?" Trista asked him.

"Well she was just about as tall as you, she had green hair, carried a thing that looked like a big key with a big red ball on top of it. Why do you know who it is?" Alfred asked.

"Yes I think I do. It sounds like Sailor Pluto from my hometown. Though I have known idea what she would be doing here." Trista told them.

"Ok than the question is how the hell did she know where to bring him here?" Dick asked.

"I think I can tell you that. I have helped Sailor Pluto in the past with people that have been hurt. She must have known that I was here. So she brought him here knowing I would help him for her." Trista said.

"Ok that is that. Alfred what did the Doctor say? How bad is he hurt?" Dick asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks. A lot of bruises and cuts and a mild concision are all but the Doctor would like him to stay in bed a day or two. You know how he is Master Dick he will not stay there if he can get away with it." Alfred told them.

"I know the last time he was sick we all most had to tie him to the bed to keep him there." Dick said.

'I can feel that they would like to talk alone so I will tell them I am going to bed. I have to get to the Princess and tell her about this and see what she would like me to do about him.' Trista thought.

" I will leave you two alone know. I am still tired from the trip over here so I am going back to bed. Nice to met you Dick." Trista said as she left the room.

In her room Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto and opened a porthole to the Time Gates. As she walked through it she thought,

'I hope it is not Sailor Uranus there or she will be very mad.'

As she got near the Time Gates she could feel that it was Sailor Uranus's turn to be there.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come that we could take care of everything!" Sailor Uranus yelled from behind her.

"Some things happened and I need to look here or talk to the Princess about it. It's not very good Sailor Uranus so I would like to look here and not go to her with it." Trista said as she walked to the Gates of Time.

***************************************************

**Back at Wayne Manor House**

"What the hell do you think you are doing out of bed? The Doctor said a day or two not an hour or two." Dick yelled at Bruce as he walked up to him as he left his room.

"I'm ok Dick. Batman is needed out there a lot has happened and we have a new enemy. This one is after people and they are left out cold." Bruce said as he tried to walk with out getting dizzy.

"I'll help you back to bed and you can tell me what you know and Robin will go out by himself tonight." Dick said.

"No! You don't understand this thing is what did this to me! If were not for Sailor Pluto I would be dead and I'll not send you to fight that!" Bruce yelled at Dick as he pulled out of his hands and fell right on his ass.

"How the hell are you going to fight if you cannot even pull out of my hands with out falling?" Dick yelled back.

"Gentleman. Come on Master Dick let's get him back in bed and do please be quit before you wake up Miss Trista. How would you tell her about all this?" Alfred asked.

"You're right of course Alfred. Take his other arm and help me. No fighting this Bruce you need to be in bed." Dick said.

"Ok. I guess I don't have much of a choice with you two ganging up on me." Bruce said in a tired and upset voice.

As soon as Bruce was in bed he was asleep.

"I wish he could have stayed up to tell me what did this to him and how it was stopped. Well I guess I should hit the streets and see if I can find out about it by myself." Dick told Alfred.

"I hope Master Bruce does not wake up until you get home if he does he will be a hand full when he finds out you are out there." Alfred said.

"I know but it will not be the first time you had to deal with him being mad at me and keep him in bed and I don't think he will wake up." Dick said.

***************************************************

At the Time Gates Sailor Pluto was looking for the answers to what to do about telling Bruce about them when Sailor Uranus walked into the room to see if she was ok and saw what she was doing and said,

"Boy do you have a problem there. How did he found out?" Sailor Uranus asked her.

"He saw me. Now I have to see if I should tell him about us or not and if so how much I should tell him without going to the Princess with it and by the way before you ask it was a youma." Sailor Pluto said with out looking up from what she was doing.

"What the hell is going on? I thought we got them in our last fight!" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I don't know and the Time Gates are not showing me much. I think that there may be some that got past us. As far as him knowing about us it seems to be ok and he does try to help out as much as he can. I will not tell him every ones names just the Sailor Scout they are till I am sure we can trust him." Trista said as she looked back at her dream playing out in Bruce's past.

As Sailors Pluto and Uranus watched Bruce's parents were killed right before his young eyes. Than they saw his desire to get the man who did this grow until it took over his life and he became Batman. Then all of the sudden it seemed to be happening again but to another young man. As Bruce watched in horror as the boy's parents fell to their deaths from the trapeze. Next they saw the police talking to Bruce they were saying,

"The boy does not have any other family. Bruce this does not look like an accident the boys father help to throw some creep off the grounds after a fight with the owners. The owners are not talking and the boy is the only one left that can id them so for know I guess its off to a foster home for him." the police officer said.

"I would think that it would be better if he stayed with me so you know where to find him when you need him." Bruce said to the officer.

All of the sudden as they watched this Sailor Pluto sat straight up and said,

"Something is wrong. I have to find out what it is and if I can fix it."

Sailor Uranus watched as Sailor Pluto waved the Time staff over the pool and the scene changed to the present time at the Wayne Manor House and the fight that Bruce and Dick had. Now Dick was getting ready to go out and it was not as himself but as Robin. As they watched him on the streets as Robin Sailor Pluto could feel the change coming closer all of the sudden she knew what it was and said to Sailor Uranus,

"I have to go help him or the youma that he is going to run into will kill him! He is not to die yet."

At that Sailor Pluto opened a porthole to the scene as Robin was just coming to the youma. Sailor Pluto yelled at him,

"Watch out! It is above you!"

Robin looked up just in time to get mostly out of the way of the energy blast of the youma. Some of the pavement that was knocked loses from the blast hit Robin knocking him down. The next thing he saw was a planet shaped ball of energy hit the thing and it turn to dust. As he tried to get up he felt two strong and gentle hands help him. Before he could say anything though a porthole opened and they were going through it. As they came out of the porthole into Bruce's bedroom they both were shocked. Robin to see were they were and Sailor Pluto to see two other Sailor Scouts there.

"Sailor Uranus what are you and Saturn doing here and I hope you did not say anything to the Princess?" Sailor Pluto almost yelled at the older of the two girls.

"Pluto let me take this one and heal him like I did the first one." Sailor Saturn said to a very upset Sailor Pluto.

"I brought Saturn to heal your host and in case you needed help when you got back from helping the young one. I did not tell the Princess any of this neither well Saturn. Are you done there? We will teleport home and by the way I told him about us he only has your real name. Bye now." Sailor Uranus told her as she vanished in a flash of light with Sailor Saturn.

***************************************************

Author's Note: What do you think so far? Lemons coming soon. I'm also looking for a beta reader can anyone help me? E-mail me at SailorSun6@lycos.com or at ChibiSailorPluto@hotmail.com make sure you say what it is about might delete it if not said.


	8. The Truth is Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. Wish I did than I would be rich and not doing this.

***************************************************

Author's Note: The Japanese word for monster is kaibutsu by the dictionary I have. The dictionary is by Random House if you think it is wrong take it up with them not me!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**The Truth Is Out**

"So how much did they tell you?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"They told me about the past lives and how you all met in this life. How you all had to fight to save the world and save your Prince and Princess. That the things we are fighting are called kaibutsu and they are leftovers from your fights and we would be better off leaving them up to you to deal with so we don't get hurt or even killed. One more thing Sailor Uranus said that if I hurt you in any way she would be back to kill me." Bruce said.

"What about you? How much do you know about us? Who else have you told and do we have to worry about you telling anyone else?" Robin asked.

Before Bruce could yell at him for the way he was being to her Sailor Pluto said,

"It's ok he was not here so he doesn't know all that has happened. First of all they are the only ones that know anything and Sailor Saturn does not know all of it. Sailor Uranus does know all that I do. And she will not tell anyone without asking me if it is all right first. Now as far as how much I do know Dick you should sit down so I can tell you how I found out, and tell you who I am. I will trust you with my life, as you have no choice to do the same with me. To make a long story short I was out for a walk and ran into the kaibutsu so I changed into Sailor Pluto. At the time I had no idea that Batman was watching me. He jumped into the fight and got hurt. So I destroyed the kaibutsu and went to help him. When I rolled him over to make sure he was ok I saw his mask was ripped and that it was Bruce under it. I heard the police getting closer so I opened a porthole like I did with you, and brought him here so no one else would find out about him, and he could get the help he needed. As far as you go it was not too hard to put it together. If Bruce was Batman then his partner had to be someone close to him. And Alfred is too old so it had to be you. Then when I heard Alfred on the phone with you I knew I was right. As far as who I am I will show you because you will not believe me if I don't." Sailor Pluto said as she started to transform back into Trista.

As Dick watched this mouth fell open to see that she was telling the truth. And that she really trusted them with her life as she had put it.

"Well I guess I should go get changed and try to get some sleep." Dick said as he left the room.

"Bruce, by the looks you were giving me I could tell you did not want me to tell all. So why keep some things from him?" Trista asked.

"The way Dick lost his parents he would try to find a way back to save them. I know that some things were meant to be but he has not learned that yet and I don't want either of you to get hurt by it." Bruce told her sadly.

"Ok than I'll not tell him right know but it might come out then we will have to deal with it. Now how about Alfred how much does he know and how much can he be told?" Trista asked.

"Only what you are comfortable telling him. His has kept my secrete safe for years if that tells you anything." Bruce said.

"Right now for his safety we will not tell him anything. I think I will take Dick's idea and try to get some more sleep." Trista said as she stood to leave.

****

The Next Day

"Hello Trista. Did you sleep well? Would you like some thing to eat?" Alfred asked.

"No. I would like some Green Tea if you have that Alfred. Thank you." Trista said.

As Alfred went to the kitchen to get the tea Trista followed him and said,

"I'm not use to being waited on so if you just show me were every thing is I can get it myself."

"That's ok Trista I will get it you just sit down there." Alfred said.

Just than the phone rang and Alfred went to get it.

"The phone is for you it is Master Dick he insisted that he talk to you even if you were still sleeping." Alfred told her as he showed her to the phone.

"Hello, yes I can do that. I will be ready when he gets here." Trista said into the phone.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Alfred said as she got off the phone.

"No there is nothing wrong. There is a student from Japan and I guess their translator is running late and they need someone to help out because there are some things he does not understand. I was the first one Dick thought of so he called Bruce to come and get me." Trista said.

"Ok I guess you will not need the tea then." Alfred said.

Just at that moment Bruce pulled up in the car and blew the horn for her to come out.

"No not now Alfred but I would like some when I get back if you don't mind." Trista said as she left the house.

As they drove away from the house Bruce said to Trista, 

"We have to make a stop before we go. How much did Dick tell you?"

"Not much only that I was needed at the school very quickly." Trista said.

"That's because Robin is trying to keep the students away from one of the things we fought." Bruce told her.

"So where are we going then? We need to get there before anyone gets hurt." Trista asked.

"I don't think it would do for Bruce and Trista to show up what could we do? We will go to Batman's cave so we both can change. Dick and I will try to keep the kids out of your way." Bruce said.

"All right as long as we travel my way. We will get there faster." Trista said as Bruce pulled into a cave that she had not seen.

In the cave there was a car, a big computer, and it all so looked as if there were more rooms that she could not see at that time.

Bruce went into one of the rooms to change into Batman as Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto. She started to look around when she came to the computer she stopped and looked at it very carefully.

"It's the latest in computers and as newer things come out I get it first before anyone else gets it or it is even in the store. I have some people that work on something's just for me." Bruce said as he walked out of the room he had been in.

"It is very nice, Sailor Uranus would love to get her hands on it. She just loves this kind of stuff." Sailor Pluto said.

"Ok I'm ready lets get going so we can stop this thing before it can kill someone." Bruce said as he put his mask on.

At this Sailor Pluto waved the Time Staff and a porthole opened to the College were Dick went to. When they stepped out of the porthole they were right beside Robin as he tried to get a girl out of the way.

"Boy! Am I glad to see you two! This thing just came out of no where and just started to attacking people for no reason." Robin said.

"That's the way they are. To them the reason is to live. They need the life force of the people to live but they are not that smart unless they have someone leading them." Sailor Pluto said as she jumped down in front of a boy the kaibutsu was trying to get to.

"Get out of here now. I don't know how you and the rest of your kind got passed us but I will fix that now." Sailor Pluto said.

"Dead Scream," she whispered. At this a planet shaped ball of energy formed at the end of the Time Staff and shot at the kaibutsu destroying it all most at once.

"I'll get some of the left over so I can run some tests on it and see if there is a way for us to help you fight it. You had better get back to class it would not do for you to be missing." Batman said to Robin as he left to get the samples for the testing.

"You will have to find out what she told Alfred to get out of the house. You said that she was not going to tell him about her so she had to lie to him about the phone call." Robin said as he left to go to class.

"I'll take some of this for testing and see if I can find a way for Robin and I to help you get them." Batman said as he bent down to get some of the dust that was left.

"Ok but you better make it fast the police are almost here and for some reason I get the feeling that they are not very fond of you." Sailor Pluto said.

Just as the first police car pulled up Batman pulled Sailor Pluto into an ally way so they would not see them.

As they stood in the ally an older man stopped just outside of the ally and stood there. Batman steeped up and spoke to the man.

"Jim, is every one all right?" Batman asked of the man.

"Yes they are. The ones that that thing got all started to wake up when it was gone. Who ever your friend is please tell her thank you and wed would like to talk to her about this." Jim said.

"I'll ask her but she is not use to working with the police she might not to talk to them but to you as a friend she might." Batman said as he steeped into the porthole with Sailor Pluto.

Back at the Bat cave Sailor Pluto went off on Batman for what he had said to the man.

"Why the hell did you tell him that? I have no intentions of talking to them now or ever!" Sailor Pluto yelled at him.

"You will go with me and talk to him tonight. It will be just us three. If you don't I will not help you cover the lie you had to tell Alfred to get out of the house today." Batman said in his deadly quite voice.

"That's blackmail!" Sailor Pluto yelled at him as they walked to the room in the cave that was set up as a lab. At the sight of the lab Sailor Pluto stopped yelling and her mouth fell opened. There was so much there and it was not far behind her own lab in her room. 

Batman took one look at her and started to laugh, "I guess Sailor Uranus was right, show you a lab and you clam down right a way."

"Yes I guess you are right but most of this stuff should not be here yet. How did you get it? And where did you get it?" Sailor Pluto started to ask him.

"It is safe I am the only one who has any of this stuff. My companies found it and I will not let them put it out yet because most people will not understand it." Batman told her.

"Well that is very good. With all of this we should be able to find some way for you two to help us. But do me one thing don't let ant of this stuff get out for about 50 years or everything will be all messed up?" Sailor Pluto asked of him.

"Alfred could you make some lunch for two and bring it to the Bat cave?" Bruce asked in the intercom.

"Yes sir. What would you like to eat?" Alfred asked.

"Just bring us something to eat we do not care what it is." Batman said.

As they started to work on fining a way for Batman to help them in there fight.


	9. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon.

************************************************

Author's Note: I don't like the idea of this site removing all R and NC-17. I am a mother of two teens and I make it a habit to know what my kids are doing and reading if other parents can not or will not do that it is there fault and others should not have to pay for there stupidly! If FanFicion takes this story down you can read it on AdultFanFicion. Under the pen name Trista.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Getting Closer**

As they worked on trying to find a way for Batman to help Alfred came in with their lunch.

"I'm sorry Miss I thought it was the two master's down here and fix what they would like. Is there something you would like me to fix for you?" Alfred asked.

"Let's see what you have with you first." Sailor Pluto said as she walked over to look at what he had brought down with him.

"I have made ham and Swiss cheese on rye bread and a tossed salad with ranch dressing and a glass of milk." Alfred told her.

"That will be fine with me." Sailor Pluto said with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he came over to eat his lunch.

After Alfred left Bruce said,

"Are you sure this is ok? I can have him fix you something else if that is what you would like."

"It's fine Bruce. If we want to get anything done we will have to make do the best we can. As long as there is no egg plant I will be fine." she told him as they eat their lunch.

Back in the lab as they worked Bruce could not help himself but to think,

'She is so beautiful why is it that she has no one in her life? I think I could fall for her but I would not because it would mean a big move for one of us.'

Bruce jumped as the timer brought him back into the real world and out of his thoughts. As he looked at the results of the test he had just finished he had to call out to Sailor Pluto,

"I think I got something here! Come take a look at this."

Sailor Pluto ran to where Bruce was standing to look at the test results. After reading them she said very happily,

"Yes you do have something there but to be sure I will have to run some more tests."

In all the excitement Sailor Pluto could not help herself but to throw her arms around him and hug him. Then all of the sudden the feeling changed from that of excitement to that of passion or something like that. Sailor Pluto was not that sure. As she tried to pull away from Bruce, he held her there and moved one hand to tilt her head up so she was looking him in the face. She watched as his face came in closer then their lips locked in a soft and questing kiss.

"Bruce we should get back to work." Sailor Pluto said but did not try to move from his arms.

"I guess we should." Bruce said just before his lips met hers for a more demanding kiss. His demanding tongue was asking for permission to enter. So she opens her mouth for him. As he explored her beautiful mouth a moan of the building pleasure came from both of them. Then their hands, as if they had a mind of their own, started to move. As the pleasing kisses came they began to explore each other's bodies.

"Trista, we have to stop! I do not wish to have it go to far not like this not here. You are a very beautiful woman and I would like to show it to you the right way." Bruce said as he pushed her away and tried to catch his breath.

"Bruce, yes we should and get back to work there are a couple of test I need to run." Sailor Pluto said.

"Before we get started we should have our supper after all it is 6 pm." Bruce said as he pointed at the clock on the wall.

"I guess you are right. I am a little hungry." Sailor Pluto said as she thought, 'But not for food for you. Why did you have to stop?'

"We better get changed so we can get in the Manor house with out any questions from Alfred." Bruce said as he was thinking, 'You do not know how much that killed me to stop us from going all the way, but for you I will do it right. It will just take a little longer that's all.'

Back at the Manor Bruce told Trista not to be to fancy because it was just a little out of the way place where they could talk.

In her room Trista was trying to pick out something to wear.

"What is not to fancy? I wish Michelle was here to help me out like she always does." Trista said.

She finely picked out a form fitting red dress with very thin straps on the shoulders and just enough material to cover the breast so she could not be arrested for indecent exposure. The bottom of the dress pooled around her feet and she smiled in satisfaction. 

'I think this might work in getting him going again. Why the hell am I thinking like this?' Trista thought.

When she walked down the stairs to leave with Bruce, she could swear that his mouth hit the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight Trista." Bruce said when he recovers from the shock of seeing her dressed this way.

"Well you look very handsome yourself." Trista replied.

All the way to the little bed and breakfast Bruce had a hard time keeping his hands off her.

'How am I going to do this? She so beautiful and her dress is not helping.' Bruce thought.

Once they got there Bruce helped Trista out of the car and opened the door to the little house.

'That was very nice of him it has been a very long time since I had a man do this for me.' Trista thought.

"Would you like me to order for you?" Bruce asked.

"You may order for me. Why bring me here? Don't get me wrong I think it is a lovely place." Trista asked as they waited for there supper to come.

"I thought that before we do something we might not went to do we should get to know each other better. I mean I don't know anything about what you do and if there is some one that you are seeing back home or if you are married." Bruce said and then had the good graces to blush a little bit.

Trista smiled at him and said,

"You look cute when you blush. As for there being some one waiting for me there is just my adopted daughter and the two friends that adopted her with me. I am not married or seeing anyone. I work as a school nurse. Anything more you would like to know?"

"You have a daughter?" Bruce asked.

" Yes. It is a little like you and Dick, her mother and father are dead . So my friends and I adopted her and are raising her in a house full of love." Trista said as she rubbed her foot up his leg. Trista laughed as again Bruce blushed a very deep red. When the food was placed down on the table Trista slid her foot way further up his leg. By the time that he had some of the food in his mouth, Trista's foot was massaging his cock. Almost choking on his food as he swallowed he watched as Trista grinned almost evilly. 

"What are you doing? You should eat now." Bruce said.

"This is a very nice place. Do you come here often?" Trista asked.

"No I have not been here in sometime. Trista, would you please stop and move your foot or we may not make it home." Bruce said.

"Well maybe I don't want to go back to your place." Trista said as her foot keeps rubbing his now hard cock.

At this Bruce let out a low moan and thought, 'how the hell am I going to get though this dinner without jumping her right here.'

"Mister Wayne, Alfred called he said it was getting late and we should book you and your friend some rooms but we just have one room left and it just has one bed. We could try to fit a cot in the room but it is not that big if you would like?" the manger of the place asked with a worried look on his face.

Trista smiled at Bruce as he said to the manger,

"If the room is to small for a cot don't worry about it we can work something out."

When the manger left with a very happy look on his face Bruce said,

"It looks like we stay the night. Finish eating then we will take a look at this room and see what we can work out as far as sleeping tonight."

They finished eating and went to the desk for the key to there room.


	10. A Long Night Or Is It

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon so leave me alone.

************************************************

**A Long Night Or Is It**

Bruce opened the door to the room and the walked in to look at where they were spending the night.

"This is very small. And no room for a cote so I guess we have to share the bed." Trista said with a big smile on her face.

"I guess we will have to. I did not mean for this to happen, I just wished to get to know you better that's all." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I know you did not mean for this to happen but lets make the best of this we are after all adults." Trista said.

"I know you are right well let me show you around but first we should find something to ware to bed." Bruce said with a slight blush.

"We could always sleep in the nude if we have to." Trista said with a laugh as Bruce turned darker shade of red.

"Come on I'll show you around and we can look in some of the shops and see if we can find something to wear." Bruce said trying to change the subject.

Trista smiled as she followed him out the door as she thought,

'Why am I doing this? The time pole showed me just that he was our friend and he would do all he could to help us.'

"The Town is not that far from here we can walk if you don't mind?" Bruce asked as they went outside.

"That's fine I don't mind the walk besides it looks like it is a beautiful night and county here." Trista said.

"Do you like the night?" Bruce asked her as they walked along the road to town.

"Yes, I do. It reminds me of my home on Pluto. It was always dark there and very pretty. I miss it sometimes." Trista said with a longing in her sad eyes.

"You miss your home don't you?" Bruce asked.

When Trista stopped to answer him she could see the sad lonely look in his eyes that she has felt for many years and thought,

'Maybe this is the reason I feel the way I do about him.'

"Yes I do miss it sometimes. But when I do I take a walk in the dark and let some good times come back to me then it is not that hard on me. This is a nice little town I hope we can find what we need here." Trista said with a smile.

"I'm sure we can." Bruce said as he led her to a shop for women. "You first get something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow and anything else you will need for an over night stay."

"I will not be able to pay for all that and I cannot ask you to pay for it for me." Trista said.

"So you are not asking me I'm telling you to get it and I'm paying for it. No I don't went to hear anymore about it after all I am the reason we are here not you." Bruce said in the same tone of voice that Amara uses when she wish for no one to question her and if you do it is at your own risk.

"Well I will pay you back some how and I will hear no more about that." Trista said as she walked into the little shop and started to look around.

Bruce walked in and told the owners that anything that she picked out to charge it to him. Than walked over to where Trista was and said,

"Trista, I have to go down the street to the men's shop but I told the owners that what ever you picked out to bill to me. I should not be very long so wait here for me when you are done."

After Bruce left Trista found a dark red see through night gown, a light red house coat, and light green pants outfit with all other cloths need for tomorrow, next she found all the bath things she need. She went to pay for the things she picked out just as they put the last of it in the bags Bruce came in with his stuff.

"Are you ready to go?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, and thank you again." Trista said.

"Bruce, I hope I don't make you mad but how come you never got married?" Trista asked as the walked back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"No I'm not mad. I guess I have not found the one that can deal with what I do at night. I was seeing one girl and she could not deal with me being Bruce and Batman. Then there was another one that I had to put in jail because she was a crook. As you can see I don't have much luck in love. What about you?" Bruce asked.

"I guess it is about the same as you only no one has found out about my being Sailor Pluto. And with being the Time Guardian I do not spend too much time here. It is hard to tell where and what I do so please don't ask me to tell you about it, just know that most of the time I'm alone." Trista said with a very sad look on her face.

"Well you are not alone now and if I can help it you will never be again!" Bruce told her.

As he said this he put his arms around her and gave her a kiss she could feel the sorrow and the passion in the kiss that she in turn felt for him.

'Oh god if we don't get back to that bed soon I will not be able to stop myself from taking her here in the open.' Bruce thought not knowing that she was thinking the same thing at that time.

'I hope this is not just us feeling sorry for each other. Two lonely people looking for love oh the hell with it if it is it feels so good.' Trista thought also.

When they came up for air Bruce said,

"We had better get back before something happens that we both will not like."

As they started to walk back Trista said out of the blue,

"What makes you think I do not want it to happen let alone not like it to."

At this Bruce stopped and looked at her back as she keep walking. 'This is going to be a long night. I hope I can keep my hands of her.' Bruce thought as he ran to catch up with her.

When they got back they put there stuff in the room and went down to have a walk in the garden at the back of the house before going to bed.

'This is so pretty and having him here so near to me is a turn on. I hope what I got turns him on. Hell why do I keep feeling this way?' Trista thought.

'She is so good looking how am I going to get thought the night? I hope I am wrong but I have the feeling that she got something that will not let me get though it or at least make it harder then hell for me.' Bruce thought as the very painful feeling of his cock getting hard, in the tight pants he was wearing, just at the thought of her in his bed next to him in something sexy or nothing at all.

When Bruce came out of his thoughts he found Trista had moved ahead of him and was sitting on a bench he thought deep in thought but when he got there he could see that she was trying to hold back the tears. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her and pulled her to him asking her,

"Trista, what's the matter? I would like to help if I can?"

"I'm not to sure what is wrong with me. All I can say is that for some reason I feel like I have to fuck you but I don't went to hurt you because of me leaving when the show is over." Trista said just before the tears broke free.

Bruce pulled her even closer to him and said to her,

"Trista, you are not the only one that has these feelings, I have been fighting them for sometime. I did not act on them because I did not went to hurt you. Do you think we should act on them or keep fighting them?" Bruce asked her.

"I don't know if we should or not." Trista said as see lifted her head to look at him only to find herself in a very heart felt kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Bruce said as he tried to pull away from her.

"That's ok, I don't know how much longer I can fight this. If I can not I would like it to be you that I lose it with and no one else." Trista said as she pulled him back to her.

As she did this Bruce lost all control over what he was feeling and pulled her into a passion filled kiss. His tongue rubbed across her lips asking to be let in to her mouth. At this she let him in and he crested her in a way that she never felt before.

When he let her go she said between gasped for air, "Oh god Bruce I don't think I can fit this anymore. Lets go back to the room or I may have to take you right here." As to let him know how close she was to doing just that her hands fell to his now throbbing hard on.

"Oh gods are you sure about this? I don't went to hurt you?" He asked as he got up and helped her up.

"More than anything I have ever felt before." Trista said as she took his hand and started to walk back to the house.

As soon as the door was closed they were in each other's arms kissing and trying to take off each other's cloths.

************************************************

A/N: Because of the site and there rating wars with everyone you will either have to think about what happened next or go to adultfanfiction.net to read what comes next. The story is there under Trista as my pen name. For thoses who can not tell this is a OOC and a AU so no flames on Trista being out of her mind and that you can not seeing her do this!


	11. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. So you cannot sue me!

************************************************

**The Next Day**

In the morning Trista woke up in Bruce's arms and thought,

'This feels so right. I wish it never had to end but it will when I go home. Oh well I guess I will have my fun while I can.'

At that she rolled over and started to gently run her hand over his sleeping body. As she neared his now harding cock she was pleased to hear him moan.

"Trista that feels so good. You are driving me crazy! We are going to be late if you keep that up. Oh hell food can wait!" Bruce said as he rolled her over so that he was now on top of her and kissing her very passionately.

When they came up for air Trista said,

"Yes! Bruce don't stop it feels so good and right."

At that Bruce's hands started to explore her body from head to toe only stopping to play with her tits for a little while. The moans he got from her made him smile as his hands moved on down her body to her inner thighs. When he reached there her legs fell open to him.

By this time her breaths were coming in short gasps from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh gods Bruce please take me now!" Trista gasped out.

With this Bruce smiled and started up her body with gentle kisses till his rock ***was at her womanhood. He gently pushed the tip of his *** into the opening of her womanhood. As he did this her legs opened even more to give him better access to enter her better, faster, and deeper. Moaning and arching Trista thought to herself that this was nice but at the same time she wanted him to go faster. Wrapping her legs around his waist she trusted up. This buried him completely in her. Panting she looked up at him.

"You weren't going fast enough. I thought I'd help." she said evilly. Bruce began to start a slow rythmatic pace. Trista kept up and then began to speed things up. After a while they began to move at a frenzied pace. Clinging to Bruce, Trista and him called out each other's names in ecstasy. Falling next to him she smiled and nuzzled his neck. 

"That was wonderful. I think I will go take a shower. You coming too." Trista said as she got up and the sheet feel off her showing the beautiful body that he was growing to love.

'Oh god where did that thought come from? After the show and these things are beat she will go home and I will never see her again.' Bruce thought.

"Bruce, are you ok?" Trista asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm ok. Lets get that shower then go get something to eat." Bruce said as he started to get up.

"Sit back down! What where you just thinking about? Bruce I could see that it upset you and I would like to help if I could." Trista said as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"I said I'm ok. Just leave it at that." Bruce said as he tried again to get up.

"I will not. If I am right we need to talk about it now not later." Trista said as she again pushed him down on the bed again and sat on him.

"Trista, let me up or we are going to miss breakfast." Bruce said as he tried to get up but found that she was stronger the she looked.

"Oh alright if you don't want to talk now but we will have to do it soon. I'm going to take my shower now." Trista said as she got up off him.

Bruce watched as she walked into the bathroom to take her shower. When he heard the water in the shower running is when he realized that he was getting a major hard on again.

'She is going to drive me crazy.' Bruce groaned as he got up to join her in the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom he could see her throw the glass shower doors and his **** became painfully harder. He quietly opened the door and climbed into the shower with a sly smile on his face.

'She is so beautiful I think I will have fun just teaching her how to make love.' Bruce thought as he reached out and touched her back to let her know he was there.

"Wash my back." Trista said without turning around so that Bruce could not see the smile on her face.

Bruce took the soap from her and started to wash her back when he felt his soft cock getting harder. His hands slowly slide around her to the breasts and found the hard nipples as he gently played there. He could not help but to smile when she gave a soft moan. His hands slide down her wet body to her most private parts. At this she turned around in his arms to face him as her hands took hold of his hard on and started to slide up and down on it making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh Trista I need you right know!" Bruce almost yelled as he almost came in her hands.

"Yes Bruce take me now! Right here in the shower I need you too." Trista said in between gasp for air.

As soon as this was out of her mouth she found herself up against the wall and his mouth on her breast and his hand on the other one. She moaned as his mouth left her tit and then she felt him kissing his way to the other one where he quickly found the nipple and began to suck on it hard.

"Oh gods yes!" she gasped out as her hands took his rock hard cock in her hands and started to stroke it slowly at first and then faster.

"Oh yes that feels so good!" Bruce gasped out as he gently sealed his hand down to her most private parts and found the hidden jewel there that he was careful not to touch.

"Oh gods yes! Bruce take me now!" Trista gasped.

Bruce stood and moved in between her legs. Once there he very careful entered her womanhood bringing a moan of pleasure from her. He waited a couple of minutes to let her adjust to him and then started at a slow pace until he found her matching him stroke for stroke. He then picked up the pace as he felt her near her peak as well as himself but he fought to keep control of himself till she starts over and that pushed him over as they came at the same time.

"Oh Bruce that was so good." Trista gasped out.

"Oh yes it was. I will show you more as time goes by." Bruce also gasped out.

After they got their breath back they showered and got something to eat and left for the city.


End file.
